Unbreakable
by purplecat41877
Summary: Karai and Baxter Stockman try to break Chloe which ends up being a difficult, if not impossible, task.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Unbreakable**

The 22 year old turtles were practicing in the dojo. Their 15 year old friend Chloe Calls was in her room taking the school state exam online.

"How do you think Chloe's doing with her test?" Mikey asked.

"I believe she's smart enough to get a high score," Donny replied.

"How long is her test going to take?" Leo asked.

"Hopefully not all night since we were planning to take a ride on my Shell Cycle," Raph said.

"Did you need me to take a look at the bike before you and Chloe take off?" Donny offered.

"That's a good idea since I don't want anything bad to happen to Chloe," Raph replied.

"Would I be able to see if Chloe wants to help cook dinner?" Mikey asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Leo replied. "Let's grab our weapons and continue practice with them. Raph will use his wooden sais and I'll use my wooden katanas. Before we start with the weapons, we'd better drink some water."

The turtles went over to the water fountain and took turns drinking from it. Then they grabbed their weapons and took their positions.

* * *

A couple hours later, Chloe and Mikey were preparing dinner in the kitchen. They were making spaghetti with salad and breadsticks.

"How did your test go?" Mikey asked.

"It was fine and the math part was easiest for me," Chloe replied.

"Looking forward to spending time with Raph tonight?"

"It'll be great to get some fresh air."

Chloe got a bowl, filled it with water, and put in the onion. She chopped the onion in the water and added it to the sauce mix once the water was drained.

Mikey was putting the breadsticks on a cooking tray. He chopped up garlic which he mixed with butter, heated it up, and spread it on the breadsticks with a cooking brush.

* * *

A couple hours after dinner, Raph and Chloe were riding around on the Shell Cycle. They had no idea that they were being watched and followed.

"How are you doing back there?" Raph asked.

"I feel like I'm flying," Chloe replied, holding onto Raph.

Raph and Chloe continued riding around until an army of Foot Soldiers dropped in front of them. Raph suddenly stopped the Shell Cycle and felt Chloe tighten her hold on him.

"I need you to hide behind the dumpster," Raph instructed.

"All right," Chloe agreed and went to do just that.

Raph pulled out his sais and started fighting the Foot Soldiers. He didn't notice that Karai had jumped down from the building, spotted Chloe, injected her with knockout liquid, and took off with her.

Suddenly, the Foot Soldiers vanished and Raph raced over to the dumpster. He spotted a note on the floor, picked it up, and read it.

I have your friend. If you want to see her again, bring your brothers and meet me at Foot Headquarters. Baxter Stockman has plans to break her. Don't take too long to get here.

Karai

Raph put the note in his belt, got onto his Shell Cycle, and took off as fast as possible. He was thinking, _They'd better not hurt Chloe._

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was practicing katas in the dojo when Raph came storming in. Leo watched as Raph really started going at it with the punching bag.

"Did something happen?" Leo asked with concern.

"Chloe was kidnapped by Karai while I was fighting the Foot Soldiers," Raph growled.

"We need to let Mikey and Donny know."

"Especially since Stockman plans to break her," Raph said as he and his brother raced out of the dojo.

* * *

Mikey and Donny were in the living room playing a racing game. They paused the game when Leo and Raph raced into the room.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Where's Chloe?" Mikey asked.

Raph took the note out of his belt and put it on the table. His brothers carefully read the note.

"I'll track her cell phone," Donny said, pulling his Shell Cell out of his belt.

"Do you think Stockman can break Chloe?" Mikey asked.

"Probably not since she's too strong emotionally," Leo replied.

"Maybe they'll have her chop some onions," Raph said.

"That won't work," Mikey said, remembering how Chloe had chopped an onion in a bowl of water and her eyes stayed dry. "She knows how to get around that."

"I found her," Donny said. "She's being held captive in a glass cube on the top level of Foot Headquarters."

"Then we need to get our weapons and get moving," Leo instructed and then he and his brothers rushed to the dojo to get their weapons.

* * *

Chloe woke up in a bed, got up, and found herself in a glass cube. She remembered when she was last captured that the walls shocked her when she tried to escape so she made sure not to touch them this time.

"I see you're finally up," Baxter said, walking up to the cube.

"What are planning to do to me?" Chloe demanded.

"I plan to break you."

"Good luck with that."

"Your turtle friends were destroyed while you were unconscious."

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove it," Baxter said.

"Go right ahead," Chloe said.

Baxter brought up a screen on the wall showing the turtles lying on the ground dead. Chloe took a good look at the picture and saw that it had been photoshopped.

"Now do you believe me?" Baxter demanded.

"Nice try but I know that the picture was photoshopped," Chloe said and then pointed out where the photoshops occurred.

Chloe sat down on the bed as Baxter walked away with a growl. He realized that breaking Chloe was going to be harder than he thought.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Donny was in his lab trying to figure out the best way to rescue Chloe. Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway.

"You need to get some rest," Leo said.

"I need to find a way to rescue Chloe," Donny insisted.

"Remember that time we broke a few items and you were trying to upgrade the security system?"

"What about it?"

"You got stressed out to the point where you ended up having a breakdown. I don't want that to happen again."

"You're right, I should get some rest. Any chance we could sleep in the living room since I don't want to be alone?"

"That shouldn't be a problem but if it is you can sleep in my bed."

"I appreciate that."

Donny put his computer on hibernate. Then he and Leo left the lab.

* * *

While the turtles were sleeping snuggled up together in the living room, Chloe was sleeping in a bed inside the cube. She woke up when she heard a tap and saw Baxter standing outside of her cube putting on a video.

"What are you up to?" Chloe demanded.

"You'll find out when you watch this video," Baxter replied, turning on the video and then walking away.

Chloe used the kitchen area in the cube to make some scrambled eggs, hot chocolate, and wheat toast. She sat down at the table with her food and hot chocolate and watched the video which happened to be a movie about a young girl that was dying from cancer.

* * *

Baxter was in his lab watching Chloe on video. Just then, Karai entered the room.

"How's it going?" Karai asked.

"It's going to be harder to break the turtles' friend than I thought," Baxter confessed.

"What about that picture with the turtles destroyed?"

"She knew it was photoshopped."

"Will this movie she's watching break her?"

"It should since the movie is very tragic."

"What will you do if that plan fails?"

"I'll show an edited video of the turtles turning on her and blaming her for her parents' death."

"You think she'll fall for it?" Karai demanded.

"Let's hope she does," Baxter said with an evil smile.

* * *

Chloe was watching the movie when her cell phone beeped. She got her phone out of her pants pocket and saw that the text was from Donny.

"How are you holding up?" the text from Donny read.

"I'm currently in a glass cube watching a movie about a young girl that's dying from cancer," Chloe texted and then sent.

"Has Baxter succeeded in breaking you yet?"

"Not a chance and he's not going to."

"My brothers and I are on our way."

"Glad to hear that."

Chloe continued to watch the movie after putting her phone away. Sometime during the movie, she got into the bed and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Later, the turtles were heading over to Foot Headquarters in the Battle Shell. Leo was driving while Mikey and Raph were sitting in their seats and Donny was sitting at the computer keeping an eye on Chloe's signal.

"How close are we?" Leo asked.

"She's still on the top floor," Donny replied.

"Then let's rescue her," Mikey declared.

"I hope Baxter wasn't able to break her," Raph said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baxter went to check on Chloe and found her sleeping peacefully. He also noticed that the movie was over and the tissue box in the cube hadn't even been opened.

Baxter knocked on the cube and Chloe woke up. She got up and walked over to where Baxter was.

"Looks like the movie didn't break you," Baxter said.

"You can throw whatever you want at me but there's no way you're going to break me," Chloe declared.

Baxter got ready to put another video on. Just then, a bo staff knocked the video out of his hands and the video landed on the floor.

"You'll pay for that," Baxter declared.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Raph growled as he and his brothers surrounded Baxter.

"Donny, shut down the cube," Leo instructed and Donny took off towards the machine that controlled the cube.

"We can deal with Baxter," Mikey declared.

Donny ran over to the machine and shut it down which caused the cube to vanish. Then he rushed over to Chloe and carefully picked her up bridal style.

"Great to see you," Chloe said.

"Same here but we need to get out of here," Donny said, carrying Chloe out of the room with his brothers following. Just then, a small army of mousers appeared.

"Mikey, Donny, get Chloe out of here," Leo instructed as he and Raph withdrew their weapons.

"Leo and I will deal with the mousers," Raph chimed in as he and Leo started fighting the mousers. Mikey took off with Donny who was still carrying Chloe.

* * *

While Leo and Raph were fighting the mousers, Mikey and Donny got into the Battle Shell with Chloe. Donny carefully checked Chloe for injuries while she sat in a seat with Mikey sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked with concern.

"Aside from feeling a little tired, fine," Chloe replied.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. A few seconds later, Mikey wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I'm glad you weren't seriously injured," Mikey said.

"Baxter was only trying to break me," Chloe explained.

"Luckily, you're unbreakable," Donny said.

Several minutes later, Leo and Raph entered the Battle Shell and got into their seats. Mikey, Donny, and Chloe released each other and did the same.

"We're really glad you're all right," Leo told Chloe.

"I'm glad Baxter didn't succeed in breaking you," Raph chimed in.

"Probably because I'm unbreakable," Chloe said with a smile. Leo started the engine and the Battle Shell took off.

* * *

Two days later

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"I got the results from the state exam," Chloe announced.

"That quickly?" Raph asked.

"Computerized tests don't take long to score," Donny pointed out.

"How'd you do?" Leo asked.

"I made the top percentile and I've been promoted to high school senior," Chloe announced.

"That's the best news I've heard lately!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Chloe who wrapped her arms around him. Then they released each other and Donny, Raph, and Leo got their turns.

"We're really proud of you," Leo said.

"I feel proud," Chloe said with a smile.

The turtles and Chloe chatted for a while. Eventually, they went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
